Breast cancer remains the leading form of cancer among New York State women with more than 10,000 new cases and 3,700 deaths reported each year. This proposal requests support to plan, present and evaluate a one day conference at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center to educate the leaders of community organizations and community businesses in the New York City area about early breast cancer detection, screening and treatment. The goal is to motivate these leaders to establish breast cancer education and screening programs for women, especially for those at high risk and in medically underserved populations. Five educational lecture and panel discussion sessions, with question and answer periods, are planned. Key participants will include women representing the media, and community businesses and community organizations currently involved in education and early screening programs. Center medical staff with expertise in breast cancer detection, screening, education and treatment, and the Director of the Cancer Information Service and the Director of Cancer Control will participate. The agenda topics are: 1) the importance of early diagnosis for breast cancer therapy and current modalities of treatment; 2) techniques for early detection including mammography and breast self examination, with emphasis on women at high risk and in medically underserved communities; 3) established sponsorship models for breast cancer education and screening in large and small businesses, and in local communities; 4) sources of information - the media, the National Alliance for Breast Cancer Organizations, and the Cancer Information Service of this comprehensive cancer center - to help women make informed decisions about seeking early detection and screening services; and 5) participants' motivation and commitment to taking community action following the conference. A pre-conference needs assessment questionnaire and a post-conference evaluation questionnaire will be completed by program participants. A six-month follow-up evaluation component will determine what action summit participants have taken to implement breast cancer education and screening programs in their communities.